La Resurrecion del Rey Dragon
by BlueXtreme
Summary: Acnologia Rey Dragon y un héroe que fue obligado a transformarse en un monstruo deseo volver a vivir donde no tenga que ser un monstruo sino un heroe. Siglos despues en el juego de clasificación Raizer utiliza a Issei como escudo contra el ataque Rias esperando romper su espíritu y acabar con la vida Issei pero no esperaba que el se comiera el poder de la destrucción IsseixHarem
1. Prologo

Prologo la historia de Acnologia

Hace miles de años existió un un simple campesino que deseaba poder proteger a sus amigos de la guerra que se desataba entre los dragones para decidir su futuro llegando al punto de entrenar día a día hasta el punto caer rendido aun si no poseia el poder para matar a un Dragon el entrenaría para conseguirla sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar llegando a darle un interés a un Dragon que luchaba por los humanos y le ofrecio enseñarle su magia y volverse un Dragons Slayer para poder luchar a favor de los humanos en la guerra cosa que acepto sin dudar un segundo empezando un entrenamiento con el fin de volverse un Dragons Slayer y poder proteger a los humanos

El campesino años despues se volvio Dragons Slayer tan poderoso que derrotaba a los dragones con todo su poder y voluntad para salvar a los humanos día a día por bañandose en la sangre de los dragones que querian acabar con los humanos para fortalecer su magia Dragons Slayer y poder protegerlos sin importarle que su cuerpo se hacia mas y mas como el de un dragon y su mente se deterioraba mas y mas pero el no le importaba el quería el poder para ganar la guerra y proteger el futuro de los humanos llegando al punto de volverse un Dragon el nombre del campesino era Acnologia

Acnologia después de volverse un Dragon fue tan poderoso que los Dragones pararon su ataque en contra los humanos y lo aceptaron como uno de los suyos con el titulo de el Dragon del Apocalipsis el indiscutible Rey de los Dragones en ese momento Acnologia por fin se sintio libre consiguio ganar la guerra asegurar el futuro de los humanos por fin podria dejar de pelear pero pocos años despues algo paso

Su cuerpo empezó a actuar por su propia cuenta la sangre de los dragones que querian acabar con la humanidad empezo a controlarlo y lo obligaba a destruir la vida que el mismo lucho por proteger no podía controlarse asi mismo destruyendo todo lo que había logrado volviéndose el demonio que acabo con millones de vidas y lo peor de todo es que el continuaba cociente en todo momento y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo mientras veia con tristeza absoluta la destruccion que causaba

Acnologia en los pocos momentos que podia mover su cuerpo sin que su sangre lo controlara se sellaba asi mismo deseando que de esa forma parar de una vez pero cuando ya no podia controlarse su cuerpo destruia lo que lo tenia sellado y volvia a exterminar humanos en un ciclo eterno hasta que Acnologia tubo por fin una idea para por fin evitar que volviera a matar a otro ser humano teniendo paz al fin.

El tenia que morir

Pero la pregunta era como el era un Dragon era imposible que muriera por la edad, su propia sangre volvía a controlar su cuerpo cada vez que intentara suicidarse descartando esa posibilidad y el era el dragon mas poderoso de todos así que ningún dragón podría matar así que llego la pregunta que seria capas de matarlo que es mas fuerte que un Dragon y después de pensarlo recordo la forma en que los humanos ganaron la guerra los Dragons Slayer

Entonces hizo su plan junto a todos los Dragones existentes y les pidio que adoptaran a seres humanos los entrenaran lo mejor que pudieran para que uno de ellos algun día pudiera matarlo dandoles a todos lugares donde todos sus hijos pudieran crecer y volverse mas fuertes dandoles la fecha limite el 7 de Julio del año X777 donde los dejarian de entrenar y los dejarian libres en el mundo para que se volvieran fuertes el aniversario del dia en que su vida fue arruinada la fecha en que su cuerpo actuo por cuenta propia por primera vez

Todos los Dragones aceptaron la peticion de su rey y aunque los entristeciera ellos sabian que era su deseo el quería dejar de matar la culpa lo carcomía cada día y no podia mirar su reflejo viendo al monstruo en que se había convertido era su unico deseo y ellos debian cumplirlo

Años después por su plan fue puesto en acción y los Dragons Slayers salieron al mundo y entre todos ellos uno en especifico capto su atención era Natsu Dragneel el hijo de Igneel el Rey Dragón de las Llamas

No importaba cuanto lo miraba el no sabia porque cada vez que lo veía se recordaba asi mismo un joven con el deseo de ser mas fuerte mientras protegia a sus amigos con una voluntad imposible de destruir luchando con oponentes que claramente son mas fuertes que el y volviéndose mas fuerte después de luchar contra ellos cambiando la perspectiva de algunos volviéndolos sus amigos y compañeros

Acnologia podía sentirlo el era quien por fin lo mataría y lo libraría de su pesadilla que es ser un monstruo que no puede controlarse temido y odiado por todos los humanos y por eso por primera vez desde que se volvió un Dragon sonrió al ver que habia encontrado algo que habia renovado sus esperanzas

Entonces un día cometio un error el decido tomar su forma humana que era el humano llamado Zeref el mago oscuro por los humanos por los humanos algo que no tenia culpa porque el no podia controlarse y terminaba volviendo a matar a los humanos su error fue convertirse en un humano y el lugar donde desidio descansar ya era la Isla Tenrio como lamentaría ese error ya que en ese momento Fairy Tail estaba teniendo su examen para volverse magos de clase S

Acnologia se encontró con Natsu y el le ataco pero el ataque fue muy débil y no le causo daño alguno dándose cuenta de que Natsu aun no estaba listo para matarlo así que decidió retirarse descubriendo que un gremio oscuro Grimory Heart estaba atacando a Fairy Tail y uno de sus objetivos era despertar su sangre para que creara un mundo sin seres humanos normales solo magos lo ultimo que deseaba volver a matar asi que se dio prisa y desidio escapar pero la maga Ultear lo encontró antes de lograrlo

Ultear decidio usar su Arco del Tiempo para hacer "recordar" a Zeref su verdadero ser haciendo que cayera inconsciente y fuera controlado por su sangre poco después de que Fairy Tail derrotara a Grimory Heart

Su sangre lo controlo volviéndolo una bestia salvaje que ataco a Fairy Tail y viendo como su plan caía en pedazos ya que al final lanzo su rugido con todo su poder destruyendo la isla al gremio de Fairy Tail

Acnologia rugió de desesperación al ver lo que paso todos los años que paso viendo como su "elegido" se hacia fuerte como luchaba como le daba esperanza de que por fin el seria libre de la tortura que era verse a si mismo destruyendo la vida que tanto trabajo el lucho por proteger en la guerra y como todo fue destruido por la humana que pertenecía al gremio oscuro que deseaba la extinción de los humanos y la sola supervivencia de los magos algo tan Horrible que no tenia nombre perdiendo toda Fe que le quedaba sobre que los seres humanos aun tenian esperanza y que de alguna forma el por fin dejaria de existir se acabarian las muertes sin sentido causadas por el

En ese punto Acnologia perdió la conciencia que le quedaba al caer en la desesperación ya no existía Acnologia solo una bestia de muerte y destrucción sin ningún tipo de autocontrol por 7 largos años

Entonces Acnologia por primera vez sintio algo extraño como si volviera su instinto de supervivencia le dijera que no hiciera el Banquete del Rey Dragon en la capital y en ese entonces sintio por primera vez en los ultimos años habia olvidado su propia conciencia regresaba y decidio ir a la capital justo en el momento en que los Grandes juegos Magicos terminaba el desidio ir y prestar un poco de atencion a ellos ya que tal vez alguno de los participantes podria ser un Dragons Slayer lo suficientemente poderoso que por fin lo acabaria ya seria la ultima oportunidad que tendrian ya que en el Banquete del Rey Dragon era el día de que seria absorvido por su sangre creando por fin a un monstruo invencible y comensaria el final de la raza humana

Y entonces llego viendo ruinas por todo el lugar y cadaveres pero no eran de humanos eran de Dragones no se pregunto que lo causo porque en ese instante lo vio era aquel que creyó haber asesinado era aquel que le habia dado las esperanzas de que por fin acabaria su pesadilla era Natsu Dragneel el hijo de Igneel estaba vivo no habia muerto y pudo sentir su poder era mucho mayor al de antes en la Isla Tenrio siendo comparable al suyo ya no habia mas miedo de que nadie lo derrotara de que terminara su pesadilla asi que antes de ser controlado por su sangre y tendria su consiencia por ultima vez sonrio sabiendo que por todo acabaria y se cumpliria su deseo el moriria

El Banquete del Rey Dragon comenzo Acnologia ataco lo que quedaba de la capital de Fiore junto con unos Dragones que estaban siendo obligados a observar el Banquete y como caia el Rey de los Dragones mientras evitaban que interrumpieran su batalla contra Natsu

La batalla que tubo Acologia contra Natsu hizo temblar la misma tierra pasaron días en dar a fin su epica batalla con una herida atravesando el corazon de Acnologia y dandole tiempo de decir sus ultimas palabras mientras que vomitaba sangre dando a saber que eran sus ultimos momentos – Gracias... Natsu... por... terminar... la... pesadilla.. que... estaba.. viviendo... por.. siglos.. grasias.. por... matarme.. por... favor... haz... lo.. que... yo.. nunca.. pude.. vive... feliz... protegiendo... a.. tus.. seres... queridos... – Dijo antes de darle una verdadera sonrisa el Rey de los Dragones antes de morir teniendo como su ultimo pensamiento – (Me gustaría volver a existir en un mundo donde no tuviera la desgracia de convertirme en un monstruo obligado a matar a los mismos que prometí proteger un mundo donde pudiera volver a proteger algo precioso para mi un mundo donde no muriera solo sintiendo el odio donde nunca vuelva a sufrir la soledad y el dolor que sentido aquí ojala pudiera volver a... vivir)

Con ese ultimo pensamiento el Dragon del Apocalipsis Acnologia murió con una sonrisa deseando volver a existir sin saber que su deseo que tal vez se cumpliría miles de años después en otro tiempo y lugar donde el nunca volvería a estar solo donde ya no volviera a tener que preocuparse de perder el control y ver a sus seres queridos morir por sus manos donde podría usar el maldito poder que acabo con miles de vidas para proteger miles de ellas

Era un deseo noble que debia ser escuchado ya que el no se merecía la vida que sufrió ser un héroe que gano poder para detener una guerra que termino siendo consumido por su propio poder convirtiéndose en un monstruo siendo obligado a ver el daño y las muertes que causaba sin poder evitarlo deseando morir cada día hasta el momento en que el por fin murió descansando por fin su alma hasta el momento que estubiera listo para volver a existir otra vez

* * *

Que les parece el prologo de esta serie que se me ocurrio por cierto el 27 subo los capitulos de todas mis series y les pido que disculpen eh estado demaciado ocupado en la escuela y no quería repetir el mismo año otra vez asi que bueno espero que me disculpen y si tienen algún consejo para esta nueva serie que se me ocurrio por cierto (Inserte cara sadica aqui) me dan algunas ideas para joder a los enemigos de Issei cuando luche contra ellos mientras mas sadicas mejor y abusar del intelecto milenario de su anterior vida quiero joder a todos y con eso me refiero a todos a exepcion de Vali el me cae bien es un pinche aventurero que viaja entre las dimenciones con un grupo genial para luchar contra monstruos para probar su poder y convirtieron a un a el Dios Lobo Fenrir en la mas cota de su grupo que es mas genial que convertir a un lobo del tamaño de rascacielos en una mascota y Sairaorg el es un héroe entrenando hasta el punto del cansancio para cumplir su sueño mediante trabajo duro y esfuerzo siendo odiado por su familia por no poseer el poder que todos los demas poseian y lo que lo mantenia a flote era una promesa a su madre de ser el mas fuerte de todos


	2. Vida 1: El Emperador dragón renace

Vida 1 - El Emperador de los Dragones renace como un pervertido?

¿Donde estoy? esa era mi pregunta todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, no sabia donde estaba todo a mi alrededor ardía por en llamas quemando todo a excepción de un camino con estatuas de dragones que ardian con llamas de varios colores mientras sentía como si fuera algo que ya había vivido antes

¿Que paso? era la pregunta que tenia recordaba estar luchando contra Raizer, después Buchou lo ataco con el poder de la destrucción y fui utilizado como un escudo despues todo se puso oscuro mientras veia lagrimas salir de los ojos de Buchou acaso estoy muerto... No.. no quiero esto debe haber una manera de evitarlo

Pero que puedo hacer lo unico que esta a mi alrededor es un vació oscuro lleno de llamas que arden continuamente es este el otro lado el lugar donde vine al morir un lugar donde esta lleno de desesperanza y oscuridad donde puedo escuchar lamentos llenos de arrepentimientos aunque este solo aquí... Es verdad estoy solo no tengo a nada ni nadie a mi lado me siento vació odio esta sensación se siente horrible y familiar tengo... miedo no quiero estar solo aquí no están mis amigos pervertidos, los miembros del club de ocultismos, ni mis padres no tengo a nadie estoy solo odio esta sensación no quiero sufrir por esta soledad es como cuando me mato Raynare estoy solo no hay nadie a mi lado para salvarme solo yo mientras mi sangre el fluido que me daba vida se escapaba de mi en una triste y dolorosa soledad odio esta sensación odio la soledad.. QUIERO VIVIR NO ESTAR AQUÍ MUERTO EN UNA COMPLETA SOLEDAD

- **Quieres vivir y cual seria la razon para ello** - Pregunto una voz misteriosa en este vació lleno de oscuridad

- Que - Dije sin entender la pregunta que quería esa voz o que deseaba esa voz acaso es el Shinigami (Dios de la muerte) juzgandome o algo

- **Quieres vivir para ser el mas fuerte de todos para dominar a los demas y cumplir egoistas deseos estando solo** - Pregunto otra vez esa voz pero porque me pregunta a mi

No entendí a lo que se refería acaso no estoy muerto pero para que me serviría ser el mas fuerte si perdi contra Raizer no pude luchar por por Buchou y los demas para que me serviria ser el mas fuerte asi que respondi - No, quiero vivir para ser el mas fuerte - Fue mi respuesta a la pregunta de esa voz

**- O es que acaso quieres vivir para luchar por tu amada y tus compañeros para no sufrir mas de la soledad** - Inquirió la voz misteriosa

En ese segundo recorde a mis amigos derrotados en batalla Koneko-chan Kiba, Akeno-san y lo mas importante las lagrimas de Asia y Rias esas lagrimas cuando mori - Si quiero eso no me importa nada mas - Dije sin pensar no quería que los esfuerzos de ellos y las lagrimas de Buchou y Asia

**-Entonces acércate ven Hyodou Issei y encuentrame te daré un poder que no solo te salvara tambien sacudirá toda la creación - **Dijo la voz mientras se prendían antorchas con unas llamas negras empezando a iluminar el camino en esta oscuridad

Obedecí acercándome paso a paso por el camino hasta llegar a una especie de prisión enorme como si hubiera existido para estar sellando algo poderoso evitando que pudiera salir estando eternamente atrapado en la oscuridad acaso la voz esta hay dentro en esa prision

**- Sigue mi voz acércate mas y búscame, encuentrame después de todo tu quieres poder no? El poder no es algo que se da como un regalo. Tienes que encontrarlo y ganartelo **- Dijo la voz otra vez y sabia que era verdad aun recordaba cuando fui a entrenar con Bucho y los demas el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro se convirtieron en mi poder y con eso conocí a Ddraig

Había algo en esa voz que me hacia confiar en ella por simple instinto asi que entre a la prision y empece a buscar de donde provenía la voz esa prisión estaba llena de huesos gigantes de Dragones muertos alrededor de cada lugar habían celdas sin prisioneros acaso la voz era lo que resguardaba esta prisión viviendo aquí en este horrible lugar en una completa soledad eso es triste y doloroso acaso para eso me llamo esa voz para que lo liberara de esta prisión

Deje de pensar en eso solo me esforce en buscar avanzando en esta oscuridad estaba seguro que estaba aqui lo sentia en mi interior como si parte de mi queria encontrar a esa voz. Cada paso me preguntaba ¿de donde provenía esa voz? corria por toda esta prision veia huesos y cadaveres de dragones veia celdas veía imágenes en mi mente eran batallas continuas donde varios dragones atacaban a inocentes y un dragón negro aparecía y los exterminaba continuamente en un sin fin de batallas sin rendirse ni dudar en ningun momento.

En mi mente me preguntaba ¿que pasaba? ¿que eran esa visiones? eran familiares para mi y desconocidas a la vez era lo que me preguntaba mientras pasaba por los pasillos de esta prision hasta que vi unas puertas gigantes de color negro brillante con marcas azules parecidas a medias lunas que solo pueden ser abiertas desde afuera encerando todo lo que estubiera dentro pero habia un mensaje de un color profundamente rojo carmesí brillante

¿Quieres abrir estas puertas y encontrar lo que hay dentro de esta prision? Si lo haces no habrá vuelta a atrás y no podrás salir hasta que consigas lo que buscabas

Una parte de mi empezó a dudar ¿para que era esto? ¿que encerraba en su interior estas puertas y la prisión? ¿Acaso vale la pena venir y buscar en esta prision de donde provenia esa voz? y una parte de mi muy profundo en mi interior gritaba con fuerza que abriera estas puertas ¿sino para que escuche a esa voz? ¿para que entre en esta prision? ¿por que estoy dudando? Maldicion esa parte de mi tenia razón y con toda mi fuerza abrí esas puertas

Y lo encontré. Encontre de donde provenia esa voz era un dragon jodidamente enorme tal vez del mismo tamaño de Ddraig o mayor que tenia un aura de poder a su alrededor su cuerpo que podría hacer parecer a la de Ddraig como un gatito asustado pero por alguna razón se veía raro para mi se veía familiar como si lo hubiera visto antes.. pero la pregunta era ¿cuando y como?

Era un dragon intimidante lleno de poder aun estando sellado en esa prision en toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul parecidas a las de una media luna. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parece que es bastante resistente. Con una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes blancos. Su boca está llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo parecida a la punta de una lanza. Tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro pero sus alas estaban llenas de estacas clavadas a la pared que evitaban que las moviera. Su gran cola se dividia en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asumian un doble aguijón y al igual que sus alas su cola estaba llena de estacas que la mantenia pegada al piso. Sus garras tenían grilletes que mantenían sus brazos estirados al punto de casi arrancarlos como una forma de torurarlo.

- **Dime quieres saber porque estas aquí Hyodou Issei** - Me pregunto a lo que yo asenti rapidamente sin dejar de ver al imponente Dragón prisionero

**- La razon de por que estas aqui es que estas muriendo y no tienes salvación justo como cuando moriste por primera vez** - Dijo el dragón mientras me miraba detenidamente

- Queeee! – Grite como podría morir sabia que el poder de la destrucción era poderoso pero estaba seguro que con los [Boost] que tenia seria sufiente para no morir Ddraig me lo dijo cuando luchaba en el juego de Clasificación

-** La razon a eso es que fuiste usado como un escudo por Raizer contra el poder de la destrucción de tu amada Rias y aun si no mueres inmediatamente ese poder te consumirá en un par de horas moriendo de forma larga y doloroso pero como actualmente no tienes manera de protegerte ya que el dolor desactivo inconcientemente tu [Booster Gear] e incluso si no fuera de esa forma despues de usarte como escudo Raizer te dejo caer del techo asi que sufrirías una caída lo suficientemente fuerte para morir aun si eres un demonio ya que has sido debilitado por el poder de la destruccion -** Me explico el Dragon prisionero dejandome en shock

- Yo voy a morir... no puede ser verdad... aun no puedo morir... - Mis piernas perdieron su fuerza como si ya no puediera soportar estar de pie otro segundo mas y me mente caia cada segundo mas a la desesperación de que ya viviría mas

**- Dejame continuar eso no es todo y por estar cerca de tu muerte Rias Gremory se rendirá para que Raizer te de una medicina para que puedas sobrevivir pero dime Hyoudou Issei crees que esta bien que ella sacrifique su felicidad por ti** - Me pregunto seriamente el Dragón y yo negue mi cabeza no dejaria que eso pasara sino para que entrene para que me esforcé para que luche si Bucho sufrirá después

- No.. No es justo porque tiene que pasar esto por ser tan debil no quiero que eso pase dime existe la posibilidad de evitarlo dime no quiero vivir en un mundo donde ella sufra

**- Dime quieres el poder que te ofreci y para que Hyodou Issei el poder que te ofrezco es capas de hacer cosas aun mas increíbles que tus mas salvajes sueños y fantasías seras capas de grandes cosas pero quiero saber para que lo usarías dímelo honestamente dilo lo que quiere tu corazon no te guardes nada** – Me dijo el dragon mientras me miraba con unos ojos calculadores sin dejar de verme un segundo

- Si.. si lo quiero. Quiero el poder para proteger a mis compañeros, para derrotar a Raizer y...- Dije nervioso no queriendo enojar al Dragon pero pare al oir un gruñido enojado era ese Dragón negro mirándome furioso como si me hubiera

**- DILO DE VERDAD!. GRÍTALO INCLUSO SI TIENES QUE USAR TODA TU FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD!. Y DIME SI QUIERES PODER PARA VIVIR O ACASO ERES UN COBARDE QUE PREFIERE MORIR A SEGUIR SUFRIENDO UNA VIDA LLENA DE DERROTAS POR TU PROPIA DEBILIDAD TU FALTA DE PODER Y VOLUNTAD!. ES ESA TU RESOLUCION O ACASO TIENES MIEDO DE NO PODER SER CAPAS DE HACER NADA APESAR DE TENER EL PODER PARA HACERLO!. RESPONDEME CON LA VERDAD HYODOU ISSEI GRITALO CON TODA TU FUERZA QUIERES EL PODER PARA VIVIR SI O NO!. YO NO ACEPTARE DARLE PODER A ALGUIEN CON UNA DÉBIL VOLUNTAD!. A DONDE FUE ESE ENORME FUEGO QUE ARDÍA CON FUERZA EN TU ALMA QUE VI CUANDO LUCHABAS Y CUANDO ME BUSCABAS CON LA ESPERANZA DE CONTINUAR VIVIENDO! DIME PARA QUE QUIERES MI PODER! - **Grito el dragón fuerza sin dejar de verme un solo segundo

Al escuchar lo que me dijo lo supe era verdad tenia miedo de que se enojara de mi si le daba una mala respuesta y me negaría su poder me sentía como un cobarde tenia miedo a volver a morir... Ya no mas. Aprete mis puños con fuerza mientras hacia un juramento desde hoy dejare y abandonare todo miedo no me engañe a mi mismo y voy vivir usando la voluntad que evitaba que me rindiera jamas. Desde hoy en adelante jamas voy a retroceder otra vez y comenzare diciéndole a ese dragón para que quiero su poder

- SI QUIERO ESE PODER, QUIERO EL PODER PARA MUCHAS COSAS ALGUNAS NO TIENEN IMPORTANCIA EN ESTE MOMENTO PERO.. - Grite con mis ojos cerrados apretando mis puños con fuerza para mirar fijamente al Dragon - LAS HAY RAZONES MUY IMPORTANTES PARA QUERER EL PODER QUE ME OFRECES SON PORQUE QUIERO EL PODER PARA DEJAR DE TEMER, EL PODER PARA DEJAR DE SENTIRME UN INUTIL MIENTRAS TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS LUCHAN Y LOGRAN COSAS QUE YO NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA EN MIS SUEÑOS, PODER PARA OLVIDAR TODO EL DOLOR Y MIEDO QUE TUBE CUANDO MORÍ POR PRIMERA VEZ, PODER PARA CAMINAR HACIA UN FUTURO SIN TEMER A NADA NUNCA MAS, PODER PARA DERROTAR A RAIZER Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE AMENACEN LA VIDA Y FELICIDAD A MI Y MIS AMIGOS, PODER PARA QUE NUNCA VUELVA A VER MORIR A ALGUNO DE MIS AMIGOS - Grite y recorde lo impotente, lo debil e inuti que me senti cuando vi morir a Asia frente a mi. Si todo era verdad cada palabra lo era incluso mi estupido sueño vale mucho menos que mis proximas palabras - PERO MAS QUE NADA PODER PARA QUE NUNCA MAS VEA LAS LAGRIMAS DE RIAS OTRA VEZ - Grite con fuerza antes de perder todo mi aliento pero lo dije en serio lo dije. Por fin dije todo lo que guardaba en mi interior sin sacarlo jamas todo eso lo que comencé a desear desde que morí pero tengo que admitir que por fin pude sentirme libre como si las cadenas que estaban en mi corazón se rompían de una forma que nunca sea posible que se reparan sentia algo raro fluir por mi cuerpo era un sentimiento parecido a un gran latido desde mi corazon haciendo que cada vez latiera mas y mas rapido

El Dragón dio una gran risa pero no era de burla o sarcasmo estaba llena de orgullo y felicidad para darme una sonrisa –** Bien dicho no habría esperado otra cosa de ti Hyodou Issei después de todo eres a quien elegí para heredar mi poder y ahora no tengo la mas mínima duda de que no pude elegir mejor** **Hyodou Issei tu eres mi sucesor **- Dijo el Dragón con sumo orgullo mientras una de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban empezaba a tener grietas como si estuvieran por romperse

- Quien eres tu porque me elegiste porque me pareces familiar y no se porque asi que dime quien eres tu - Esa era las preguntas que estaban en mi interior y quería las respuestas sin importar nada pero alguna razón el dragón suspiro

- Así que aun quieres preguntar supongo que aun te falta mucho para ser mi sucesor aun. Parece que aun no consigues mis memorias y solo algunas interesante - Dijo el dragón para si mismo ignorandome

- Quien eres dímelo quiero saber y a que te refieres con sucesor - No entendía a que se refería el dragón en lo absoluto a que se refería quien era el y porque me siento mejor que nunca

- **Porque tu Hyodou Issei heredaras mi poder el poder de un dragon y un verdadero Dragon no pide respuestas el las busca eso es lo que haras en un futuro pero como premio por haberme encontrado te lo dire. Yo soy el maximo dragon Acnologia el original Mokushiroku ni aru Kuroki ryuu** (Dragón Negro del Libro del Apocalipsis) **tu vida pasada y desde ahora espero que seas el ser mas poderoso y seas el héroe que yo nunca pude ser** – Dijo el dragon ahora identificado como Acnologia mientras sus cadenas se empezaban a romper y un fuego azul empezaban a arder al alrededor de Acnologia y yo pero lo mas extraño es que no quemaban en lo absoluto era como si estas llamas nos respetaran a ambos y me fortalecían mientras continuaban creciendo mas y mas

-** Dime Hyodou Issei el poder que te daré te cambiara tu cuerpo y mente sentirás un gran cambio y un poder explotar desde lo mas recóndito de tu ser pero habra que pagar un precio** - Pregunto Acnologia y pude sentir en mi interior todo lo que decia era verdad

- Cual es el precio a pagar

**- El precio es tu [Booster Gear] perderas tu Sacred Gear y obtendrás mi poder lo que te hara imparable** -

- Mi [Booster Gear] ese el precio - Dije en voz baja el me dijo que tengo que sacrificarlo pero no puedo hacer eso

- **Para tener mi poder tendras que abandonar el poder del Sekiryuutei ya que es muy inferior al mio entiendes aceptas - **Dijo Acnologia mientras me miraba con sus brillantes ojos blancos esperando mi respuesta

- Pero no quiero abandonarlo - Esa fue mi respuesta

- **No quieres abandonar el poder del Sekiryutei Hyodou Issei me decepcionas acaso quieres abandonar a tus amigos por ese poder INFERIOR! - **Me grito con una mezcla de enojo y deseccion como si pensara que estaba cometiendo un error

- Te equivocas a lo que no quiero abandonar es a Ddraig el es mi compañero ah estado conmigo desde que use por primera vez que utilize el Booster Gear me a acompañado en cada batalla, me ayudo y me aconsejo mientras entrenaba y luchaba no voy a abandonarlo el es mi compañero - Dije mientras miraba a Acnologia no me importa sino puedo usar su poder yo no puedo sacrificar a un amigo para salvar a los demas

- **Entiendo tu desicion Hyodou Issei podrás conservar a Ddraig pero no obtendrás todo mi poder solo una pequeña parte y tendrás que esforzarte para ganarte el resto de mi poder pero te daré una prueba del poder completo para que entiendas el significado de ser mi sucesor** - Me dijo el dragon a lo que yo asenti y podria jurar poder ver sus pensamientos **- (Así que mi sucesor rechazo poder para conservar a un amigo eh? y como también es un demonio entonces creo que debería conservar a mis compañeros después de todo si yo tengo un sucesor ellos también tendrán los suyos pero al igual que Issei llevaran nuestro poder pero no podrán ser reencarnados para ser sus sirvientes a menos que... Perfecto)** - Eso fue raro eran sus pensamientos y a que se refería... bueno no importa seguro que no es nada importante o si.. Nah es mejor no estresarse con eso

- Si Acnologia te demostrare que merezco tu poder aunque tenga que luchar contra la misma muerte para obtenerlo - Dije confiado no voy a retroceder después de todo me lo prometí a mi mismo

- **Recuerda estas palabras seran el gatillo que liberara todo tu poder en el futuro** - Dijo el Dragon mientras una esfera negra salia de su cuerpo y metio en el interior de mi brazo izquierdo - Ahora estira hacia mi tu brazo izquierdo haciendo un puño y grita Dragonic Destroyer (Destructor Draconiano) eso liberara el poder que te di

- DRAGONIC DESTROYER! - Obedici y grite haciendo que unas llamas negras explotaran de mi brazo y empezaran a formar una garra igual a la de Acnologia con solo una diferencia la parte de abajo no era una piel de color gris eran escamas blancas protegiendo la parte baja y en su palma tenia una marca que claramente era una d Mayúscula encima de otra diagonalmente con una x en medio de ambas mostrando su superioridad y me pregunte que significaba pero en mi mente aparecio la respuesta DxD un dragón entre los mismos dragones

-** Esta es la prueba de que posees mi poder te lo diré una sola vez así que recuerda este es el Décimo Cuarto Longinus el cual que posee al Dragón que fue capas de dominar a los demás y volverse el Rey Absoluto de todos los Dragones el único que no fue creado por dios sino por el Primer ser que tubo el poder de matar a los mismos Dioses dale un buen uso no se las cualidades que posee ya que es la primera vez que existe en el mundo entero así que descubrelo tu mismo después de todo estoy seguro que lograras grandes cosas con el** - Me explico el Dragon con una sonrisa

- Acnologia quien eras tu - Pregunte ya que por alguna razón sentía que aun me estaba ocultando algo

-** Solo necesitas saber que tu eres mi sucesor y mi legado usa sabiamente mi poder Hyodou Issei sin la maldición que yo poseia.** - Cada vez que las llamas crecian mi alma y mi mente sentian como si volvieran a estar completas y mas fuertes que antes era una rara sensacion pero agradable que se incrementaba con cada palabra mientras que lo que las ultimas estacas y cadenas que retenían a Acnologia empezaban a tener grietas empezando a romperse en pedazos liberando al Dragón Negro

- **Y por ultimo antes de irme recuerda vive con la cabeza en alto nunca retrocedas aun si luchas con un enemigo que sea mas fuerte que tu siempre confiá en tu poder y nunca te rindas se que tu siempre encontraras la manera de derrotar a todo rival después de todo tu eres el Nidaime Mokushiryutei** (Segundo Dragon Emperador del Apocalipsis) **el Dragón que simboliza el final de una era y comienzo de otra así que recuerda no vuelvas a perder nunca mas o vendré desde la misma muerte para aniquilar a quien te derroto y destrozarte por ser tan débil. Adiós Hyodou Issei no nos volveremos a ver jamas** – En ese instante pude ver como se formaba una sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción al decir esas palabras mientras Acnologia empezaba a desaparer y todo a mi alrededor empezó a desmoronarse mientras oí por ultima vez a Acnologia - **Suerte Mocoso** -

En el mundo Real

Abrí Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y sentí una sensación de hambre como si quisiera alimentarme de algo cercano mientras veía el poder de la destrucción que estaba a mi alrededor pero sin importar cuantos segundo pasaran a mi alrededor no me dañaban en lo absoluto

De pronto sentí salir saliva de mi boca como si estuviera en frente de una delicia exquisita que quisiera comer y me pregunta si era eso lo que me dio hambre. Sin pensarlo mas abrí mi boca y empece a succionarlo abriendo mis ojos hasta no poder mas era lo mas sabroso que habría probado en toda mi vida no podia saber su saber sabor solo sabia que era sabrosa y exquisita delicia para mi paladar que me estaba llenando de energía curando mis heridas haciéndome mas fuerte y empece a notar un poder que quería salir que quería despertar que me gritaba que le diera una lección a Raizer que le demostrara al mundo de que estaba echo el Mokushiryuu que diera un rugido y yo sabia que no podría ignorar a ese poder porque yo también quería hacer eso

Use mis alas las cuales cambiaron su forma de unas parecidas a las de un murciélago a las de Acnologia unas alas negras parecidas a las de un ave pero de color negro con marcas azules parecidas a una media luna con las que pare mi caída con una suma facilidad mientras notaba varios cambios en mi cuerpo desde mi cuerpo hasta mis sentidos con los cuales pude escuchar lo que decía Raizer

Eh Rias te rindes de esa forma podría curar a tu vasallo es posible que no este muerto aun despues de recibir tu ataque – Oi al bastardo de Raizer burlarse esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y lo que hizo que liberara todo el nuevo poder que sentía

- Yo.. me.. - Pude oír la voz de Bucho resignarse por mi bienestar no dejare que eso pase después de todo soy Hyodoy Issei la reencarnación de Acnologia el Rey de los Dragones y el futuro rey del harem [Nota del autor: Sin importar la situasion Issei siempre sera Issei]

- No lo permite! - Grite con toda mi voluntad mientras recordaba mi juramente nunca dejare que ella abandone su felicidad lo que hizo reaccionar a [Dragonic Destroyer] y en mi mente empece a escuchar rugidos provenientes de [Draconic Destroyer]. Los rugidos provenientes de el se escuchaban como miles de dragones los cuales rugian y un cantico empezo a aparecer en mi mente el cual senti el deseo de gritar

[Yo quien estoy por despertar]

Los rugidos resonaban en mi mente como si fueran un coro lleno de emoción mientras que en mi mente aparecían las siguientes palabras a decir mientras mas y mas veia y sentía las emociones que dejaba en mi interior desaparecer mientras recordaba a Acnologia

[Soy el Dragón Negro que comenzó el principio del Apocalipsis]

La siguiente frase del cántico empezó a recordarme la ira que sentía ante Raizer y a Raynare ellos dos tenian algo en comun ambos casi me asesinaron y mi deseo de destruirlos incremento mi poder y el sentimiento de nunca jamas volver a sentir la muerte ese fue el peor momento de mi vida mis manos temblaron sentia como la sangre salia dejando mi cuerpo frio llegando al punto de que sentía la vida salia de mi cuerpo no volvere a estar esa situacion jamas

[Rechazo el Sueño eterno llevando una voluntad y poder Infinito]

Al decir esa frase me hizo sentir libre de esa sensación que me carcomía por dentro y sentí que podría decir con orgullo la siguiente frase con total honestidad recordando lo que dijo Acnologia al final, sonrei y dije la siguiente frase

[Me convertiré en el Verdadero Emperador Negro del Apocalipsis]

Esa frase hizo que recordara mi sueño convertirme en un Rey de un Harem. Pero cuando vi la ultima frase me dejo con una gran sonrisa no sabia si era parte del cantico o era una promesa real pero me prometi a mismo cumplirla por Acnologia

[Y le prometo a todos que les mostrare un futuro lleno de felicidad con el poder que proviene del mismo Apocalipsis]

Al escuchar esa frase todos dragones rugieron con fuerza aclamandome como si fuera algo que estuvieran esperando durante mucho tiempo que dijera esas palabras lo cual se sentia como una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo para mi

[Draconic Overdrive]

Con una voz llena de poder escuche proveniente de mi brazo izquierdo siendo mas especifico de [Dragonic Destroyer] y sentí el poder explotar desde el interior de mi cuerpo saliendo a flote y queriendo demostrarle a todos el poder del Rey Dragón mientras todos los dragones pararon y pude escuchar un rugido final siendo el mas poderoso los que había escuchado proveniente de la silueta de un dragón al cual no pude ver bien e imite su rugir lo mejor que pude mostrando al final la forma del Dragon de provenía dándome cuenta que era el Rugido del Verdadero Dragón del Apocalipsis. El Emperador de los Dragones Acnologia deseándome suerte

(Fin del P.O.V)

Un rugido se escucho por los alrededores con una gran fuerza para que todos lo oyeran y sintieran con diferentes reacciones pero todos pudieron saber solo una cosa ese rugido era el de un verdadero Dragón entre dragones al mismo nivel como los Reyes Dragone seguido una explosión ardiente llena de poder que hacia temblar a todos los presentes un poder haciendose a todos preguntarse que pasaba pero habia un humo negro que tapa la vision de todos los presentes pero aun asi pudieron notar algo hay eran un par de ojos blancos que brillantes que parecian ver atrás de ellos

- (Que diablos esta pasando)- Pensaron todos los presentes con miedo

Una garra enorme de color negro salio desde abajo agarrando con fuerza el edificio como si tratara de usarlo como apoyo para poder levantarse a quien le pertenecia la garra y justo despues apareció otra que al parecer hacia lo mismo

- Que diablos es eso – Pregunto temeroso Raizer sintiendo una extraña sensacion de desesperación era miedo absoluto a la criatura a la que le pertenecian esas garras

**- Ah Raizer no me recuerdas estoy algo herido después de todo me utilizaste como escudo bastardo! -** Grito una voz fuerte y distorsionada (Como la voz de Ichigo con la mascara Hollow) proveniente del humo negro que se dispersaba mostrando a un dragon negro de ojos blancos con marcas de color azul celeste en su cuerpo haciendo que se viera intimidante con una mirada homicida dirigida a Raizer (Practicamente imaginence a Acnologia cabreado)

- Quien eres tu – Decia muy temeroso Raizer mientras el dragon dejo de prestarle su atencion ignorandolo y daba toda su atencion a Rias Gremory - PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN - Grito haciendo que todos los presentes dudaran de su inteligencia en serio deseaba tanto morir o era tan estupido como para gritarle a un Dragón en especial a uno tan intimidante como el

Sin prestarle ni mas mínima atención levanto su dedo medio en frente de Raizer - **Habla con esto Gaizer Penex** - Dijo con su voz distorcionada el dragon intentando aguantar su risa al igual que casi todos los presentes incluido la reina de Raizer la tuvo difícil para aguantar también sus risas mientras el dragon posaba sus ojos en Rias Gremory y Asia Argento dando una pequeña sonrisa amigable

**- Hola de nuevo Bucho**(Presidenta)** Asia que alegría verlas disculpen por casi desperdiciar la vida que me diste **– Dijo el Dragon negro con un tono de felicidad sin dejar de sonreír lo mas mínimo mientras sus ojos blancos tomaban una mirada calmada y todos los presentes empezaron a notar algo en su voz aunque era distorsionada tenia un parecido enorme a la de Issei pero era imposible que ese Dragón sea Issei...

- No puede ser Issei eres tu - Dijo al borde de lagrimas mientras el Dragon asentia

- **El único y mejor de todos por cierto mira me veo como un super cool dragón** – Dijo Issei alegremente mientras daba varias poses para exhibir su cuerpo dragonico haciendo que casi todos los presentes e incluso los que veian el juego de clasificacion sudaran frio –** Y lo mejor es que posee el nombre mas cool del mundo siendo su titulo soy increible Ja ja ja ja ja** – Rio bastante ante la reacción de Rias mientras veia como sus expresiones cambiaban de Shock, sorpresa, tranquilidad y finalmente felicidad

- Aun si eres un dragon no cambia nada sigues siendo un demonio de clase baja - Dijo Raizer el cual ordeno a su reina atacarlo la cual que voló cerca de su cabeza y ataco a Issei con su tecnica mas poderosa impactaron en su cabeza tapandola por una gran cantidad de humo

- Ven no es tan dificil – Dijo Orgulloso Raizer antes de que disipara el humo y viera algo que lo dejaria palido como si fuera un fantasma era Issei sin un solo rasguño en sus escamas y levantaba sus escamas alrededor de su ojo derecho como si estuviera alzando una ceja para preguntar seriamente

-** Acaso ordenarle a un mosquito a atacarme con mini cosquillas es todos lo que tienes porque me parece MUY pero MUY PATÉTICO de tu parte **– Dijo con su ceja de Dragon levantada antes de soplar un poco creando un ventaval de viento empujandola con una fuerza masiva hacia una pared del edificio dejando un cráter en la pared y noqueandola al instante

[La Reina de Raizer Phenex a quedado fuera de combate]

El escuchar eso sorprendio a todos los presentes mostrando de lo que era capaz de hacer con solo soplar un poco el Dragon negro que empezo a mirar furioso a Raizer con clara intencion de hacerlo sufrir y mucho

-** Pero claro AHORA QUE LO RECUERDO. Yo nunca te perdonare por ser un maldito bastardo por matarme y mas que nada por haber echo llorar a Bucho!** - Gruño con furia mientras hacia un puño con su garra izquierda y lo acercaba hacia el – **Así que toma!** – Dijo con pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras lo golpeaba con su dedo indice como si fuera una simple mota de polvo pero el daño fue real destruyendo parte del edificio y mandando a volar a Raizer lejos por la fuerza extrema que poseía y si no tuviera la inmortalidad del clan Phenex ya la hubiera palmado cosa que Issei aprovecharía para derrotarlo usando algo que posiblemente podria exterminarlo

- **Bucho, Asia súbanse a mi mano no van a querer perderse esto SERA ASOMBROSAMENTE INCREÍBLE** - Grito emocionado Issei mientras las chicas se montaban en su mano la cual raramente era muy cómoda para ellas y para el pervertido de Issei casi el paraiso ya que podia sentir sus cuerpos a la perfeccion grasias a su ultra sentido del tacto obtenido por la transformación a Dragón

- **Sujetense fuerte y no salgan de sus asientos gracias por elegir las aerolíneas Kokuryuu** (Dragon Negro) - Decia con una sonrisa ya saben quien intentando que no sangrara su naris de Dragon por los que sentia en su mano mientras las chicas se movian en su mano

Con un simple movimiento movio sus alas para emprender vuelo de una manera tan rapida que las chicas tubieron que agarrarse con fuerza para evitar caerse por la extrema velocidad con la que alcanzaron

**Ahora si ven al frente podran ver a un muy lastimado Raizer Phener en claro creado mientras chocaba con miles de arboles en el bosque de alla** - Señalo al adolorido demonio con casi todos sus huesos rotos sangrando y curándose a alta velocidad pero igualmente sufriendo enormemente -** Pero antes de que vean su completa aniquila... derrota Bucho tengo una pregunta para ti** -

- Cual es - Dijo Rias desconcertada

- **Crees que un miembro del clan Phenex pueda soportar un ataque lleno del poder de la destrucción de parte de un Dragon gigante muy pero muy cabreado** - Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa bastante sadica la cual Bucho imito a los pocos segundos entendiendo lo que pensaba hacer Issei

- Oye bastardo recuerdas como me usaste como escudo creo que llego el momento de devolverte el favor – Grito Issei mientras abría su boca y empezaba absorver una gran cantidad de aire y viento como si fuera una aspiradora gigante para después cerrarla durante unos segundo haciendo que la energía pareciera luchar por querer salir querer salir - (Perfecto esta listo) - Pensó antes de liberar toda la energia obtenida en forma de un rayo blanco que apunto y disparo muy lejos de Raizer si algo recordaba de sus visiones de algunas batallas de Acnologia era la completa destrucción causada por su rugido

- Fallaste - Dijo Rias algo deseccionada no por nada pensaba que podría ser una venganza contra Raizer después de todo lo que le hizo a su Issei se merecía una casi completa aniquilación

- Yo no estaría tan seguro solo mira atentamente los fuegos artificiales mientras tenemos una distancia segura – Dijo con sonrisa mientras apuntaba al rayo de energía que impactaba finalmente creando una gran explosión llena de poder que destruía todo a su alrededor sin dejar rastro alguno al punto de compararse como una bomba nuclear que continuaba su camino de destrucción y al recibirlo Raizer aun muy lejos de la zona de impacto y con la inmortalidad del clan Phenex apenas sobrevivió milagrosamente

[Raizer Phenex a perdido la conciencia el ganador del juego de clasificacion es Rias Gremory]

Se oyo decir pero casi nadie presto atención mientras veían la destrucción causada

Todos los espectadores miraron perplejos la destruccion causada por el rugido de Issei solo habian visto una clase de poder asi en los juegos clasificacion de los demonios de clase Final y tal vez en guerras pero jamas un ataque de tanta pero por nuestros héroes sobrevivientes tenían diferentes reacciones Assia simplemente decia cosas bastante emcionada por la explocion Issei tenia una gran sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de las chicas moviendose en su mano [Aun como Dragon Issei es Issei] y Rias tenia sólo una especie de mirada loca de alegría en su rostro.. casi orgasmica actualmente al saber que ese ataque fue dirigido hacia Raizer

Pero cuando paso el moemento Issei tubo un ultimo pensamiento en su mente - (Esto es acaso es el poder que me dio Acnologia nunca en mis sueños mas salvajes habia soñado con algo así este era el poder que menciono Acnologia se siente como si no hubiera absolutamente nada que me pudiera vencer como si fuera el mismo rey del mundo... Bueno Acnologia dijo que el era el rey de los Dragones y el Mokushiryuu creo que si se merecía ese titulo y yo lo mantendré despues de todo tu me salvaste es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti)

* * *

Bueno hay esta el primer capitulo de mi nueva serie el prologo no cuenta como capitulo por cierto disculpen por tardarme saben a pesar de tener la idea cuesta mas escribirla ademas tube que reescribir el capitulo varias veces porque sinceramente estoy usando 2 de mis 4 animes favoritos y que opinan de este cap diganlo en los Reviews y por desgracia no puedo clonarme como Naruto para trabajar con todas a la vez si pudiera seria genial y pero por desgracia no puedo (Me subo a una silla) maldita seas realidad

Por cierto a quien quieren que sea parte del grupo de Issei que no sean parte del grupo de Vali y pero valen personjes de otras series de anime Manga e videojuegos y yo lo pienso solo digan estan disponibles una torre, un caballo y 8 peones disponibles ya que ya elegí a la reina, los alfiles, un caballo y una torre el resto están disponibles

Por cierto le aviso el Harem de Issei va a ser igual al de la novela excepto que agregare mas chicas desde el Oc a lo regular en otras palabras que aparescan en la novela


End file.
